The present invention relates to a water heater having a thermal displacement conduit to accommodate thermal expansion of water during heating.
In traditional tank water heaters, water expands during heating and is forced out of the dip tube into the cold water inlet and cold water supply pipe. The water in the dip tube may be relatively warm because it extends vertically through the water column and heat gradients in the tank. Thus, warm water is displaced out of the tank during standby heating. This can lead to energy losses.